Opposites Attract
by Neon097
Summary: Fionna and Ignitus broke up six years ago, but feelings from the past reveal themselves when it turns out that Fionna is getting married. Who is Fionna marrying? What will Ignitus do to get Fionna back? What will happen? Fiolee? Read to find out! This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Rated K for now, but that might change later on. I would greatly appreciate reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own Adventure Time.**

**This is my first Fanfiction so be easy on me! Uhmm, Ignitus is the Flame Prince, I didn't want to call him Flame Prince the entire time sooo yeah. And the italics mean that someone is thinking.**

**Fionna: Get on with the story already!**

**Me: Hold on a second Fionna. **

**Fionna:*eye roll***

**Cake: Be nice Fionna, This nice young lady is writing a story about you.**

**Me: Thank you Cake.**

**So yeah. I would appreciate some reviews and if I misspell something I wouldn't mind you telling me. I will try to update regularly as well...**

**Marshall Lee: Tick tock, tick tock.**

**So I hope you enjoy my story. Bye.**

* * *

**Intro**

Today was the day. Fionna wouldn't admit it, but she was like any other girl when it came to weddings. Especially when it came to her wedding. Cake was just as excited as Fionna, even though it wasn't her wedding. Fionna knew that Cake always wanted to get married, but Lord Monochromicorn didn't believe in it. The whole needing a piece of paper saying that you're together thing doesn't quite appeal to him. Cake eventually stopped the talk about marriage and just settled down with him anyway. They even had the kittens. But deep down, Fionna knew that Cake still wanted to get married. Fionna's wedding was as close as she would probably ever get, so Fionna decided to make it the best wedding possible. Not just for herself, but for Cake's sake too.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been almost six years since Fionna and Ignitus had broken up. They both knew that it wouldn't last when they had gotten together, but they ignored the signs and stayed together. They were together for almost two years, but it ended when they had an argument about Fionna's friends.

"Fionna! You never spend time with me any more!", explained the Fire Prince.

Suddenly the floor of the treehouse looked pretty interesting to Fionna. _I really need to sweep in here..._

"You're not even listening to me! It's been like this from the start!" He paused.

_I really need to sweep in here. When was the last time I swept!?_

"You spend more time with Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee then you do with me!"

Ignitus was always jealous about Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee. Fionna knew that she did put a bit more attention in keeping her friendships than keeping her relationship. Even though Fionna knew that, she would never admit it, and Ignitus knew that. Ignitus was enraged. Fire was running through his veins. He suddenly snapped. He screeched, melted into his fire self, and ran to the Fire Kingdom.

_He'll get over it, he always does... eventually_... thought Fionna. _I do feel a little bad though. Why didn't I just apologize? Why am I so selfish sometimes? Maybe I should go apologize to him. It is my fault after all..._

Fionna put out the fire in her house that was caused by her flaming boyfriend. That is the risk of dating a hot guy. Literally. Then she went to her room, grabbed her adventure sword, and her green backpack.

"Hey Cake, do you want to come with me? I don't want to go by myself."

"Fionna, you can do this. Part of being in a relationship is being able to get through all the fights and troubles. Remember that Fionna. If it's not meant to be, then it's not meant to be."

"Thanks Cake. You always know what to say."

Fionna was about to leave. She reached towards the doorknob.

"Oh and Fionna. If he breaks your heart, remember I'm right here to clobber him. Oh and get some bacon on the way back. I'm making Bacon Pancakes tonight."

"Ok Cake. I have to go now".

"Fionna, you should get a sweater. It's quite chilly outside today. It looks like it's going to rain too." Cake said.

"CAKE! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?! Oh no!" Fionna knew that Ignitus didn't do too well in the rain. She rushed to the second level of their treehouse and grabbed the first sweater she found and jumped out the window to get a head start.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own Adventure Time.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Cake has been all over the place lately. Actually she's always been like that. Maybe she distracted me on purpose so that I would have to rush to get there and save him... That does sound like something Cake would do._ Fionna thought._ I wish she wouldn't do that sometimes. Oh well..._

While sprinting towards the Fire Kingdom, Fionna made sure that her umbrella was in her backpack.

_Please be there, please be there, please be there. Wheeew. It's there._

She slung her backpack back over her shoulder and continued to run. Then she thought, _Marshall Lee can fly me over there!_ _Why didn't I think of this earlier?! _Marshall lee's house was close and on the way, so she figured that she could get there and get him to fly her there before it started to rain. It was getting darker outside, so Marshall wouldn't get fried if he went outside. Plus, Fionna had an umbrella just in case.

Fionna saw his house in the distance and ran faster than she thought possible. When she got within 50 ft. from the Vampire King's house, she heard him playing his famous bass axe. Fionna rolled her eyes. It seemed that playing the bass was the only thing that Marshall Lee did. She was getting closer. 40 ft., 30 ft., 20 ft., 10 ft. Fionna didn't even slow down when she got to the door. It wasn't until about a millisecond before she made contact with the door did she think that maybe she should slow down. By then, however, it was too late. She expected to run directly into the door, but instead she landed on something softer. UMPH. Fionna looked up to see Marshall Lee rubbing his head.

"Jeez Fionna. It's nice to see you too".

Fionna didn't know what to say.

"Uh, we. Ignitus. Umbrella. Ride. Rain. Help..."

It wasn't until then Fionna realized that she was still sitting on Marshall Lee. _Oops_ she thought. She blushed and stood up.

"Fionna are you ok?"

"Marshall, we have to go now! It's about to rain and Ignitus is out there! Can you give me a ride!?"Fionna practically screamed.

"Why didn't you just say so? Let's go save the hot head." Marshall said with a sly grin.

Fionna knew that Marshall didn't exactly like Ignitus sometimes, but she knew that he was just joking around when it came to stuff like this. He was just trying to lighten the mood with his somewhat twisted sense of humor. Before Fionna could thank Marshall, he grabbed her arms and shot out the door. They were in the air within 10 seconds.

* * *

**Ok. I will try to update soon with a few more chapters. I hope you liked it!**

**Remember, reviews will be greatly appreciated. I will also try to take requests into consideration as well. **

**Soooo... Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT own adventure Time.**

**Chapter 3 already! Whoo! Chapter 4 should come out soon, so be looking out for it! Remember to review! It would help me A LOT. You can give me suggerstions of what you want to happen in the story, and I will consider them. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Fionna liked it when Marshall flew her places. She often wished that she could fly, but that would never happen. She was meant to be on the ground, not the air, not the water. _Water. _Fionna shuttered. Fionna didn't like water. She was terrified of the ocean. She tried to stop thinking about the whole water ocean thing. Marshall had been quiet the entire time they had been in the air.

"Marshall, are you ok?," Fionna asked calmly.

She looked up to see Marshall with his eyebrows furrowed and a look on his face that was never seen by Fionna on him before. He looked worried. Marshall was never worried about anything. He was the most carefree person you would ever meet. _I hope he's alright, _thought Fionna. Marshall looked down at Fionna.

"What?" Marshall asked looking at Fionna.

Marshall's face going back to its usual relaxed and carefree looks.

"Nevermind".

Fionna looked back at the ground.

"You never explained to me what happened between you and hothead."

"We had an arguement about how I never spend time with him anymore. He said that I spend more time with you and Gumball than I do with him," Fionna explained.

"Fionna, if he's mad at you because you spend time with your friends, then maybe you shouldn't be with him." Marshall paused.

"He has to understand that he's not the only one with a life. If you're not happy then do whatever it is to make you happy."

"You understand Fionna?" he asked looking into Fionna's eyes.

"I guess".

"You know what. Cake said something similar before I left. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be.""

_Maybe it's not meant to be. Things just have not been working out between us anyways. Would Ignitus understand or will he just flame off again? _Fionna's head began to hurt from all the thoughts in her head.

"Cake's a smart cat, she knows what she's saying"

"Just think about it ok?" Marshall said calmly.

"Believe me. I am," Fionna responded.

"Good".

Just then it began to rain.

"Oh no! What if we're too late?!," Fionna cried.

Fionna began to scan the ground in a panicked manner.

They had been following the path carved by Ignitus's flames, when it came to a stop. Marshall swooped down to get a ground view.

"Where is he!" Marshall asked.

Fionna jumped from Marshall's hands and landed with a splash.

"IGNITUS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fionna yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Over here," a quiet voice whimpered.

Marshall and Fionna looked to the right to see a faint glow coming from the inside of a small cave. Fionna ran towards the cave to help her boyfriend (for now), while Marshall Lee wandered off. He stayed just in case anything happened, or they needed help, but he kept his distance.

"Are you ok?!" Fionna asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Fionna opened her green backpack and pulled out her blue umbrella and placed it on the ground next to Ignitus. _Never going to see this again._

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm sorry I stormed off like that. You know I have a hot temper."

The Flame Prince looked pitiful. You could tell he had been out in the rain. Luckily he made it to the cave in time.

_Oh no. That's just going to make it even harder. I have to do something quick... I don't think he saw Marshall yet..._

"Marshall, you can come in now." Fionna yelled from within the cave.

Marshall peeked around the corner inside the cave and then slowly crawled in.

"Woah. It's pretty dark in here... I like it," He said with a smile.

"What is he doing here?" Ignitus asked, his flame growing brighter.

Marshall looked at Fionna with a_ he's asking for it expression_. Fionna nodded.

"Hey dude! Chill! I came to help you! It's not my fault that you ran into the rain like an idiot."

The Flame Prince stared at Marshall. You could tell he was not pleased to be spoke to in the manner Marshall just did.

"How DARE you speak to me like that! I am a prince!" Yelled Ignitus.

"And I am a king. I outrank you." Marshall said without even thinking.

"Ignitus, I think we need to end it. You're asking me to stop spending time with my friends! You know I can't do that! I don't think things are working out between us anymore," Fionna explained

"He put you up to this, didn't he," Ignitus pointed a red flaming finger towards Marshall Lee.

You could tell that he didn't want to be there. He was sitting in a corner facing towards the mouth of the cave. He wanted to fly away, but he knew that Fionna wouldn't be able to do it without him there. Marshall sighed and turned around to face Ignitus and Fionna. He was getting Marshall more involved than he already was.

"No. Nobody put me up to this. I just don't want to do this anymore," Fionna said.

"Don't you worry Fionna. If you get sick of being with him," He pointed at Marshall once again. "You'll know where to find me."

And just like that, he grabbed Fionna's umbrella and stromed out once again. Into the rain...

* * *

**I updated it pretty quick! **

**Plus I fixed it so that the chapters are on different pages. Thanks to whoever told me how to do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT own Adventure Time.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a _long_ time. I haven't been home for like weeks at a time so I haven't been able to access a computer to write the story.**

**Fionna: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Marshall: *Mutters* She _just_ said she was busy...**

**Fionna: Marshall, did you say something?**

**Marshall: Uhhhh... No. I didn't say anything...**

**Me: Anyways... On with the story.**

* * *

"Well... That escalated quickly...," Marshall said, with a kind of shocked expression on his face.

Marshall turned around to face Fionna. They were still crouched in the cave. The only light in the cave was from the light of the moon and the stars, since Ignitus was gone.

"Hey where'd you go?," Marshall's eyes scanned the small, dark cave.

"I-I'm over here...," Fionna muttered softly.

He looked over towards the back corner of the cave to see Fionna with her arms wrapped around her legs tightly. Marshall could tell that Fionna was upset that Ignitus reacted the way he did. However, Fionna was a pretty tough girl when it came to things like this.

"Uhhh... Fionna? Are you ok? Fionna get up. We can, uh, we can do something fun! We can do anything you want! It's on me, I'll pay for it and everything."

Fionna looked up to Marshall, her face was wet from her tears.

"Oh no, Fionna. Don't cry! Ignitus isn't worth crying over!"

Next thing Marshall knew, Fionna was smiling her famous smile.

"You dork, I'm not crying. The cave's leaking from all the rain, but you already offered to do anything, sooooo I want to go to the Candy Kingdom. I heard that they're having their Candy Carnival this week. It goes on all night, plus it's only about nine o'clock right now."

"Wait, WHAT?"

Fionna crawled out of the cave. It was no longer storming, just sprinkling outside.

Fionna stuck out her tongue to taste the rain. She closed her eyes. Fionna liked the way rain felt on her skin. Even though she was afraid of the ocean, she felt that the rain was one step closer to overcoming her fear of it.

_Why is she so darn adorable sometimes? Wait. What am I saying? _

Marshall shook his head to get rid of the thoughts in his head sending water everywhere.

_Let's get this over with..._

Marshall flew out of the cave and snatched Fionna up from the ground.

"Let's go".

"You're actually bringing me?!"

"I did say anything. Didn't I? So let's go".

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just felt like right then would be a good time to cut the chapter. **

**I couldn't work on it for the longest time, because I haven't been home in a while.**

**I have a few ideas of what's to come in the next few chapters, but remember, you can give me a few ideas and maybe I'll put them in somehow. **

**Every now and then I get writers block and can't think of anything.**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads my story. I've gotten a few PM's from you all and you're all really nice, so thank you!**


End file.
